Eclipse of the Heart
by cutegoddess007
Summary: Caroline Forbes reminisces about her time in the woods with someone she supposedly hates, Klaus. But everyone makes mistakes, right? And Klaus was her mistake. But what if Klaus was more than just an attraction? What if there was more between them? And what would Caroline do if the Original decided to break his promise and reappear in Mystic Falls? A two part story based on 5x11.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone,

This is my first story for TVD and subsequently for Klaus and Caroline. I just love them as a couple; they have amazing chemistry and I think they're perfect for each other. So I'm hoping to make this a two-part story. However, it can also be continued if there is enough interest.

Thank you for reading and please, please review!

ECLIPSE OF THE HEART

Chapter 1

Caroline Forbes looked around the dimly lit bar, as she played with the drink in her hand. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. And why wouldn't they be? It was Friday night after all. People were hanging out with their friends, laughing and having a good time. She watched a group of friends playing pool together to her right.

She, however, was sitting all alone. The dim lighting combined with the musky atmosphere of the bar meant she could hide from everyone. The darkness was what she wanted right now. She wanted to think.

Beside, all of her friends were otherwise occupied tonight. Bonnie and Jeremy were spending some time together. Matt was still trying to console Tyler. They had gone out of town for the weekend. And truth be told, Caroline didn't think she could face either of them right now. What must Matt think of her now? She already knew what Tyler thought of her. He had made his opinion very clear.

She sighed loudly, tearing her eyes away from the group of friends. She stirred her drink as she thought about the rest of her friends. Stefan was watching over Damon, who had once again gotten out of control. He was going on his killing rampages again. Elena must have really said something to push him off the cliff…, which was not something Elena would really do.

Ah, Elena. She had gone off the radar once again. She wasn't taking her calls; she wasn't answering her text messages. Caroline knew that she probably wanted some time to process things. I mean a lot had happened recently, what with Katherine dying and all. But, Caroline was worried about her. It was like Elena to disappear without a word. At the very least she told someone where she was going. Or she talked her problems over with someone.

It wasn't like Elena to completely shut off all lines of communication. Caroline frowned into her drink. Elena was acting completely out of character lately. I mean she had even taken the Klaus news quite well.

Caroline shook her head furiously. 'No! Let's not think about that. That is done and over with' she berated herself.

Maybe she had had too much to drink. She should probably get going soon. She checked the time on her phone. 9:10 PM.

Yes, she should go home. It had been a long couple of days. She should just go to bed, and try to put this all past her. Besides, she knew her mother would be calling soon to make sure she was home.

Caroline drained her drink in one sip, paid for the drink, and left the Mystic Grill. She started off towards her house. It was a nice night. A warm breeze flew through the air, caressing her face and hair as she walked.

Her mom was supposed to be home today. Caroline was hoping she would help take her mind off of certain things. But, at the last minute, her mother called and informed her that she'd be working overnight. The killing spree that Damon was on needed to be concealed. Her mother was used to hiding their usual number of misgivings, but Damon's rampage required a lot more work to conceal.

Caroline kicked angrily at a stone along the path, 'That ass always ruins everything'. The stone bounced off a mailbox 20 feet away from her with a thud.

She had been very angry lately. Angry, frustrated, annoyed and guilty. She had been battling these emotions all week. There was also another emotion buried deep within her, but she refused to consider it, much less acknowledge it.

She knew this wasn't healthy. Bottling up her emotions wasn't doing her any good. She knew that she needed to acknowledge all her feelings. She needed to think over everything that had happened. She had been avoiding it. But she needed to think about him. She needed to think about Klaus.

Caroline shivered as she felt an exhilarating rush. God, just thinking his name did something to her.

'Why, why does he have the affect on me? He's a horrible, horrible person, yet I- ' Her internal debate came to a halt as she realized that she was standing at her doorstep.

'Well, that was fast,' she thought. Caroline checked the time. 10:05 PM flickered onto her phone in the dim night. Surprised, she realized that she had been an hour since she left the Grill, yet it felt like mere seconds to her. She had walked the distance in a daze; apparently she was so enraptured in her own thoughts that time flew by.

Walking up to her front door, Caroline decided that she would take a warm bath to calm herself.

'Yes, a warm bath will help me think clearly,' she thought, as she walked into her home, up her stairs and into her bathroom. She needed to reach some sort of an understanding with herself, if she wanted to save some semblance of her sanity.

Caroline felt the warm water flow in and out of her hand, before she stepped into the bathtub.

She settled down into the bathtub, feeling the warm water surround her.

'Ahhh…just what I needed' she sighed as she felt the warmth envelop her.

Caroline rested her head against the back of her tub and closed her eyes, feeling her muscles relax.

But as she closed her eyes, her mind drifted back to the woods. To the woods where she had met a certain vampire, with evil tendencies.

'Well, not wholly evil,' she admitted to herself.

And then his face appeared in front of her closed eyes. He really did have a beautiful face. He had a hardened face to the world, but when he smiled…

Oh boy.

His entire faced changed when he smiled. It softened, his eyes lit up, and those dimples appeared. He had a nice smile.

'He also had a nice smirk' Caroline noted.

'Well nice wasn't exactly the word for it…it was more devilish'.

That smirk had the power to numb minds. And bodies. It did something to her.

Like the smirk he had right before he pushed her up against that tree and they…

She hadn't even meant to go as far as they did. She had just wanted to make out. But when he gave her that smirk, she couldn't stop herself from reaching for him.

Well maybe the kiss had a little something to do with that as well.

'My god, that kiss. I mean she had been kissed countless times before. She had kissed loads of people. She had had some amazing kisses. But that kiss, that kiss was in a class of its own'.

She had lost all control after one kiss.

Caroline realized that she had never allowed herself to dwell on this attraction between her and Klaus before. She had always hid it. She had tried to distance him with sarcasm and contempt. But only one kiss was needed to break all of her carefully crafted barriers.

She could admit it now. She found him attractive. Very attractive. Hell, who wouldn't?

She had accepted this though. This isn't what worried her. After her talk with Stefan, she had realized and accepted that they had all slept with their share of bad choices. That they all had someone they were attracted to that didn't have the best of character.

So it was fine, right?

So what if she found Klaus hot? He was. And that accent...god that accent. Sometimes she had to push herself to actually understand what he was saying because she was too busy reveling in the actual accent.

Everyone had a weakness. Like Stefan and Katherine.

So she was in the clear. Right?

But this is where the problem lay. This is what she was most worried about. What she hadn't yet let herself think about.

What if it wasn't just an attraction?

What if there was something more?

She had never felt that way about anyone. He made her feel more; more alive, more angry, more happy. She could see things in a different way with him. He made her think about things that she had never dared think about.

With a start, Caroline opened her eyes. She realized the water she was sitting in was now cold. As she finished off her bath, she dwelled on her realization.

'No, of course there's nothing more. Klaus is just a weird little affair. I just needed some scandal in my life, that's all'.

Caroline got out of her tub and wrapped herself in a thick pink robe. 'This bath had just made her more confused. She couldn't possibly feel something for Klaus. That's crazy!'

But there was something at the back of her mind, nagging her. Something that told her that she wasn't being entirely honest with herself.

Memories from the woods flashed in front of her eyes. His arms holding her tightly, his warm breath on her neck, his lips everywhere, his kisses….

_God those kisses. _

Standing in front of the mirror, Caroline saw that she was clutching one side of her neck. She knew why she was grasping her neck. She hadn't told anyone about it, she had barely looked at it. But as she moved aside the collar of her robe, she saw it clearly for the first time.

A light red, pink mark. A hickey.

As her eyes darted to meet her own reflection, she realized that she was blushing furiously.

With a quick shake of her head, Caroline strode out of the bathroom, and to her closet.

She furiously flipped through her clothes, her cheeks blazing. She decided on wearing a short, dark blue nightgown. She needed to cool down.

As she pulled the gown over her head, her mind blazed, 'This is crazy. Completely crazy. Why the hell am I blushing. Klaus means nothing to me, nothing! It's over, why the hell am I getting so worked up over one time'.

She smoothed the gown over her body, and that's when she felt it.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that love" came a smooth drawl, from behind her.

She whipped around to be greeted with the very face that had plagued her mind for the last week.

"Klaus!" came Caroline's strangled whisper.

And there it was. That glorious, yet at the moment highly agitating smirk.

Thank you for reading and please leave a review, if you found it worthwhile to read!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone,

So here is the final part of this story. I think it ties it together well, but I'd be open to suggestions for a sequel/epilogue. Hopefully you enjoy it. I hope there are still some Klaroline shippers out there. Please let me know what you think; I love reading reviews!

ECLIPSE OF THE HEART

Chapter 2

"Klaus!" came Caroline's strangled whisper, as she looked right into the face, who had plagued her recent thoughts.

"Hello Caroline," Klaus whispered with a smile.

His eyes roamed over every inch of her body. And with that devilish smirk in place, he added, "Why, don't you look good enough to eat."

Suddenly aware of her current state of undress, Caroline looked around and grabbed a light grey sweater to cover her.

"You needn't bother on my behalf. It's nothing I haven't seen before," came Klaus's voice.

As she finished putting on the sweater, Caroline flung the nearest object, which happened to be a show, at him.

Klaus chuckled as he caught the shoe, "Now, now love, no need to turn hostile. I am a guest after all…"

Folding her arms over her chest, Caroline scoffed, "Being a guest entails being invited, and I sure as hell wouldn't invite you into my house."

"Ouch, and here I thought we were bonding as of late, becoming closer… " said Klaus with a mock hurt expression on his face.

Caroline rolled her eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh, "What do you want Klaus? Is someone else dying in town, that I'm not aware of?" she added as she moved past him towards her nightstand.

"No, I'm here on unofficial business today."

Caroline turned back around to face him. "Which is?"

"You."

"Please" Caroline said as she turned away from him. She couldn't look at him anymore. She was afraid that he'd hear the spike in her heart rate.

She slowly and deliberately took off her earrings; trying to get herself under control. "I thought you promised me that you would never return to Mystic Falls. I should have known not to trust your words".

"Don't be so sure about that. The thing about promises is that….one can always find a way around them…"

Having removed her earrings, she turned back around to face him. "What?! What is that even supposed to mean? Are you trying to be cryptic and mysterious?"

He just smiled and shrugged.

"Besides, that promise was made before I knew," Klaus said as he took a step closer to her.

"Before you knew what?" asked Caroline, but she knew perfectly well what he was about to say.

"Before I knew about your feelings. Before I knew that you felt the same way."

Oh lord.

He stood at least 3 feet away from her, but he felt entirely too close. She was having trouble breathing. She could smell his cologne; his smell was dulling her senses.

"That doesn't mean anything. It's only a temporary attraction. That's it." Caroline said, with more conviction that she actually felt.

Klaus laughed and Caroline saw a sparkle in his eyes. "A temporary attraction? Oh come on love, is that what you're trying to convince yourself of? We've been dancing around this feeling for a little over 2 years. I hardly call that temporary."

"And you felt it in the woods. I know you did. I think you're insulting what is between us by diminishing it to an attraction." He paused and she could tell that he was trying to pick his next words carefully.

His eyes turned a darker shade, as he asked, "Be completely honest with me. Have you ever felt that way with anyone before?"

Oh hell. She wanted to move back, but she was trapped between her nightstand and him. She didn't need this tonight, of all nights. Her emotions were already a jumbled mess. And he was the cause of all of this!

But she decided to actually ponder his question. Had she felt that way before? About anyone?

As scenes from that night replayed in her head, she knew her answer. She hadn't. He was absolutely right. But she couldn't let him know that.

As she watched him, she felt a heat grow within her and her mouth felt in dire need of moisture. She licked her lips and watched his eyes grow darker.

Squaring off her shoulders, she readied herself for a battle. "Of course I have. I've felt like that about Tyler."

"Like hell you have" he growled.

Smiling, Caroline played on the slight sliver of doubt present on his face. " You know he's finally back in town and I was thinking we may pick up from where we left off," she fibbed.

"Oh really?" He sounded much more calm now. Maybe he had picked up on her lie?

"The Tyler who chose his revenge over you? The Tyler who chose to chase me, despite the pleading of the woman he supposedly loves. You want a man, no a _boy_, like him?"

"I- I-He had his reasons. You _killed_ his mother," she retaliated. She watched as his face fell.

"So it always comes down to this, doesn't it?" He looked up then, and looked straight into Caroline's eyes.

"Yes, yes I did. I was angry and hurt, and in that moment I did something that I'm not very proud of, and that you keep constantly tossing in my face."

"But you know what Caroline, Tyler has killed people as well. So has Damon, and your beloved Stefan. We're vampires. We have all killed our share of questionable choices. But I don't run from them."

"And I will apologize for the death of Carol Lockwood, if it can get you to forgive me and move past it."

She knew there was truth in his words. She couldn't honestly stay mad at him about that, when she had killed her share of people.

She gave him a nod, silently acknowledging that she would close that chapter for good.

As she looked at his perfect features, she knew that the situation was getting too close for comfort. She was sympathizing with him. And his nearness was wreaking havoc on her insides.

"Klaus, what do you really want?"

He hesitated for a moment but then said in an even voice, "Come to New Orleans with me."

Oh boy, there goes her heart rate again. "What?! Are you insane?"

"What is keeping you here?" he questioned with a gesture.

Caroline started pacing back and forth in front of her bed. "Hmm, let's see, I don't know, maybe my life? I have a life here!"

"There's nothing left for you here. You wanted a clean break, didn't you?"

Caroline almost stopped in her tracks as she remembered burning the letters and pictures with Elena. It was supposed to be her fresh start.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

'No, no, don't be stupid Caroline,' she told herself as she resumed her pacing. Was she actually beginning to consider Klaus's offer?

Taking her pacing as a positive indication, Klaus continued, "Why don't you start anew in a town where no one knows you? Where no one can judge you on pretenses or pre-established judgments?"

Caroline's mind was buzzing with new thoughts and possibilities. A new start sounded _so_ good right now. Starting fresh in a new town, with no problems…well there were bound to be problems wherever Klaus was concerned.

She looked at his handsome face. A face that at this moment looked exposed and hopeful, which seemed quite endearing to Caroline.

"Why…why would I leave with you?"

"Because I chose you Caroline. I chose you above everything and everyone else. Over and over again. And I always will."

Caroline's heart stopped in her chest. She couldn't speak. That was undoubtedly the sweetest thing she had ever heard.

"I chose you over revenge on Tyler," he added, moving closer with every spoken word. "I even chose you over my own ego and pride."

He stood right in front of her now. She watched frozen as he gently removed a strand of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her hair.

"And you feel it deep within you. You know that this thing between us, is more than just an attraction," he whispered in her ear.

Oh crap. She needed to get away from him.

She broke the spell by moving away, "No, I don't know a thing. It is just an attraction; it has to be. I'm already over it. I'm over you," said Caroline, her voice sounding weak even to herself.

Who was she trying to convince though, Klaus or herself?

"Oh really? Then this shouldn't affect you in the slightest" came his voice, as he tugged on her wrist and flipped her around in one fluid motion, and kissed her.

The last thing Caroline remembered seeing before his lips fell against hers was his flaming gaze.

He kissed her with passion and fervor, his hands holding on to her face. While she resisted initially, it wasn't long before she felt herself reacting, wanting more.

She moved her arms to his shoulders, then to behind his neck. Anywhere she could to get closer to him. She needed more. They definitely weren't close enough. These damn clothes kept getting in the way. She took off her sweater, flinging it across the room.

Klaus apparently felt the same way as he moved them closer to the bed, without breaking the kiss. Caroline fell on her bed, and Klaus followed while supporting his weight on his forearms.

He kissed her again, slowly this time, yet somehow it felt deeper than the time before. Caroline wanted to get even closer, and in her fervor, she ripped off Klaus's shirt. She could feel his smile through the kiss.

"Careful love," he drawled as his kisses moved to that sweet spot behind her ear, and then travelled south to her neck.

"Shut up" she breathed.

It was just like the last time. Maybe even slightly better. Was that even possible? She felt so-so-she couldn't describe it. She felt warm and cold at the same time. She felt more alive, if that made any sense.

The way he could make her feel was incredible. It was really something she had never experienced with anyone before.

He was everything she wanted; yet everything she didn't.

She clawed at his back in an effort to get even closer to him. "Klaus…"

He rested his head against her neck as he whispered, "You'll be the death of me."

He laid kisses along her collarbone, as he hand inched up her gown. His hands glided over her abdomen, barely touching, yet enticing.

Caroline moaned. God, he was such a tease.

His hands finally moved up to her breasts. He cupped one in his hand, while his other hand continued roaming her abdomen.

He massaged right breast as he finally tended to the other one with his mouth. Oh his sweet, sweet mouth.

Oh god. Everything seemed to disappear into a haze. The world around them dissolved and all she could focus on was his touch. Both his mouth and hand were undoing her resolve. She couldn't stop from moaning out his name.

She could feel the heat building up inside her as Klaus continued. She arched her back in desire, pushing herself against him.

She wanted more. No, she _needed_ more.

"Klaus _please_" came her strangled voice.

"Please what?" was his response.

"Please- I want-" she was having trouble speaking. Why couldn't he understand?

She arched against him once more.

Klaus stopped his ministrations and moved to kiss her neck. "You want what love? You're going to have to be more specific."

He was smiling. She could feel it against her neck. The bastard was playing with her, but she couldn't help herself.

"I want..."

"Mhmm?" He nibbled on the sweet spot on her neck.

"I want you".

"Say my name" he said, looking deeply into her eyes. The room was filled with darkness, yet the moonlight streaming in from her window illuminated his face enough so that she could see the sparkle in his eye.

"I want you, Klaus."

"Say it again." He nuzzled her neck.

"I want you, damnit!" The frustration and need was starkly evident in her voice.

"I know. But I'm glad you've finally admitted it to yourself," and with that said, he reached down and gave her a deep, soul reaching kiss. It was slow and deliberate, yet sensual and enticing. Almost as if the kiss was a promise of the things to come.

He broke the kiss, moving to her ear and whispered, " Remember this the next time you see Tyler, and please do consider New Orleans. You'd be my Queen."

"What?" Caroline ushered, but before she knew it everything faded into black.

Caroline Forbes woke up with a start, breathing heavy with her heart racing a mile a minute.

She sat up and felt her swollen, thoroughly kissed lips. She was still left yearning for something more; a pool of heat sitting within her lower abdomen.

"What the hell?" said Caroline as she looked around her room.

She was alone. It was still late at night; her alarm clock read 2:15 A.M. But Klaus was nowhere to be found. The moonlight shone onto her face, as she looked around her room, puzzled.

'How could this happen?' she thought fervently. 'It felt so real,' she pondered as she felt her lips once again. She could still taste him, feel him.

And then she remembered. His ability. Dream Manipulation. Tyler had told her hybrids had the ability to control and modify dreams.

"Argghh," Caroline let out a frustrated yell. " I hate you Klaus!"

"Do you really? Can we revisit the words of last night?" came his voice from thin air, because he was nowhere to be found.

Caroline didn't miss a beat this time. He was now using telepathy. "Oh yes, why don't you use all your powers on this one day?"

"I'm impressed," Klaus smiled. He was leaning against the doorway to the living room in his house, back in New Orleans. The sunlight was streaming in through the windows. It was a glorious day.

"So this was all in my head. You were in New Orleans the whole time, weren't you?" asked Caroline, annoyed.

"Well yes and no."

He heard her aggravated sigh across their link, and knew he should elaborate quickly.

"It is true that I was never physically in Mystic Falls, but just because those events happened in your head doesn't make them any less real. It also doesn't make any revelations that occurred last night any less real."

Caroline knew exactly what he meant by "revelations". She was turning bright red just thinking about it. She wondered if he could see that too.

"Well now I know the train of your thoughts and I must say I'm pleased," came his voice.

He was laughing at her. The bastard was finding pleasure in this!

"Ugh, I hate you Nicklaus! Why don't you come here and face me?"

"Now I can't do that. I have a promise to keep sweetheart," he said with a smile.

"Arrrgh!" was Caroline's agonized reply.

Klaus chuckled as he leaned his head against the doorway.

"What's so funny?" asked Elijah quizzically looking about the kitchen and finding it empty.

Klaus laughed once more as he grinned at his brother, "Oh, I just remembered a promise I once made".

He walked past a very confused Elijah, but his thoughts remained forever focused on the agitated blonde cursing his existence miles away.

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review!


End file.
